Gun sights are typically configured on a gun for the purpose of enhancing its aim. Traditionally, iron sights have been used to enable aiming of the gun toward its intended target. Advances in optical and electronics technology, however, have led to the development of more sophisticated gun sights that enable enhanced visibility and/or magnification than traditional iron sights. One particular type of gun sight that may provide enhanced visibility is a night vision gun sight. The night vision gun sight generally includes an infrared camera that is operable to create an image from the infrared portion of the electro-magnetic spectrum for view by a user. This type of gun sight has enabled enhanced capability in that aiming of the gun may be accomplished in generally low light conditions.